


Una breve visita al presente.

by Mouxe



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Family, Family Feels, Family Reunions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Spirits
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mouxe/pseuds/Mouxe
Summary: Nebra se entera por medio de Pablo Espuma que Noelle ha estado visitando la prision mágica en los ultimos días, llena de curiosidad decide seguirla para ver que es lo que esta haciendo, puede que se encuentre con una sorpresa o como Rades se gana el favor de la familias reales.
Kudos: 8





	Una breve visita al presente.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia es autoconclusiva y no entra dentro del universo de Casa Silva o Casa Vermillion.

Las cosas regresaron a una calma relativa después de todo lo sucedido durante la invasión de los elfos, la mayor parte de la Capital estaba siendo reconstruida incluyendo los Palacios de las Familias Reale, sobre todo la torre donde estaban ubicadas las habitaciones de los Silva, la misma que Noelle con su magia destruyo durante la pelea así que tuvieron que permanecer en el Palacio de los Vermillion que resulto menos destruida, Nebra y Solid no estaban demasiado felices pero tuvieron que adaptarse.   
\- Señora Nebra. – La mujer se detuvo al escuchar su nombre y ver al joven curandero que la trato acercarse rápidamente a ella, estando agradecida por su atención lo trataba con un poco más de amabilidad que a los otros sirvientes – Disculpé que la molesté.   
\- ¿Qué sucede?   
\- No sé si debería decirle esto, pero es algo que se ha escuchado entre algunos sirvientes. – Nebra frunció el ceño no le importaban los chismes entre la servidumbre – Un guardia de la prisión le dijo a un conocido del cocinero que la Señorita Noelle estaba visitando con frecuencia a unos prisioneros.   
\- ¿Noelle está haciendo qué?  
\- Visita a unos prisioneros. – Repitió con nerviosismo.  
\- En que está pensando esa niña. – Murmuró con cierto enojó, sería una burla si la nobleza se enteraba de que estaba haciendo algo así – ¿Sabes cuándo acude a la prisión?   
\- Alrededor de las dos se la tarde, Señora.   
Nebra dudó si debía avisarle a Nozel de lo que sucedía, despidió al sirviente percatándose de que eran casi mediodía y servirían el almuerzo pronto, si no buscaba a su hermano a su oficina probablemente se saltaría la comida para terminar el papeleo interminable que tenía que hacer así que tendría que ser en la tarde.   
Pensó en llevar a Solid consigo, pero su hermano estaba todavía afectado por la batalla de los elfos y prefería perderse por horas en el bosque para entrenar, Nozel en cambio se reunió con Fuegoleón en la oficina para hacer un informe general sobre la situación de los palacios y de lo que ambos enfrentaron durante las peleas, decidiendo que le tocaría ir sola se puso en marcha hacia la prisión de los Caballeros Mágicos, era un sitio que nunca había frecuentado, por ningún motivo quería acercarse dónde los delincuentes estaban.   
Nebra observó desde una esquina como Noelle saludaba al guardia con amabilidad, por lo visto ya se conocían ya que le permitió pasar rápidamente, cuando ella se acercó parecía incómodo de su presencia incluso intento evitar que pasará sin demasiado éxito imponiendo su estatus por encima del suyo tuvo que ceder, bajo las escaleras con precaución de no tropezarse y tratando de no tocar las paredes por miedo de ensuciarse, entro a un pequeño salón ubicado frente a unas cuantas celdas, su hermana le estaba entregando algo envuelto al otro soldado que le agradecía profundamente.   
\- Oh, Señora Silva. – El guardia se veía increíblemente incomodo por su presencia, intento ocultar la caja de regalo que tenía entre sus manos con una actitud obviamente culpable ¿acaso su hermana estaba sobornando a los guardias?   
\- Hermana Mayor Nebra ¿qué haces aquí? – Cuestionó – Puedes retirarte, Pavel. – Le dijo Noelle con tranquilidad a lo que el aludido estaba feliz de irse.   
\- Podría preguntar lo mismo, los sirvientes están hablando de tus visitas a este lugar.   
\- ¿Sí? – Ladeo el rostro pensativa antes de girarse hacia las tres celdas que estaban ubicadas hacia la derecha de la habitación, en la mas alejada se encontraba una mujer de cabellos negros, lentes y baja estatura, estaba feliz y emocionada de tener visita y saludaba a Noelle con fraternidad, sobre todo cuando se le entrego un plato envuelto en tela que al ser abierto libero un olor delicioso, en la segunda estaba un hombre con un aspecto delgado y desnutrido, quien siendo educado agradeció con una breve reverencia, el tercer prisionera era el mas difícil de todos, se mantenía sentado al fondo sin moverse dándole la espalda e intentando ignorarla.   
\- Rades, Charmy preparó tu favorito. – Dijo ofreciéndole una bandeja de comida a través de las rejas, pero el aludido no sé movió.   
\- Come, Rades. – Ordenó Sally con un tono gracioso de voz – Noelle ha traído esto para nosotros.   
\- No molestes. No importa si me sigues trayendo cosas ya te dije que no puedo hacer lo que me pides. – Dijo tomando de mala manera la bandeja de sus manos.  
\- ¿Lo has pensado? –Rades la ignoró comiendo con gusto, los otros dos prisioneros parecían apenados de la actitud del tercero. – Rades.   
\- Mira no es tan fácil, ya te lo dije.   
\- Lo sé. – Noelle se acercó hasta quedar frente a la reja – Pero puedes ayudarme, dijiste que tú magia podía hacerlo.   
\- Te dije que no lo sé, tal vez podría. – Rades término de comer pasándole el plato vacío – No es tan fácil lo que quieres que haga, ni siquiera sé si podría hacerlo.   
\- Necesitas un vínculo. - Nebra no entendía nada de la conversación y simplemente estaba apoyada en una de las paredes cercana a la escalera escuchando con aburrimiento – Mi madre murió el día en que yo nací, yo soy el vínculo.   
\- No lo sé. – Repitió Rades un poco molesto de la insistencia, miró a la mujer que venía con ella en esta ocasión detallando sus rasgos en común – Has traído compañía.  
\- Ella es mi Hermana Mayor Nebra, vino de casualidad. – Sé apresuró a contestar para que no produjera una confusión con todo el tiempo que estuvo invirtiendo para ganar la confianza de Rades – No intervendrá de ninguna forma ni te causara ningún problema.   
Un silenció se produjo mientras Nebra no comprendía la línea de la conversación, no sabía quién era ese hombre encarcelado ni que tenía que ver su madre con todo esto, sin que ninguna lo notará tenían un pequeño público, Fuegoleón, Mereoleona, Nozel e incluso Solid estaban de pie en la escalera, uno de los sirvientes le informo a los Vermillion de lo que sucedía y habían al igual que Nebra decidido ir a investigar.   
\- Si pienso en hacerlo y no estoy diciendo que lo haré ¿Qué harás por mí?   
\- ¿Qué quieres?   
\- Déjame salir. Litch sigue ahí afuera y tengo que vengarme por lo que me hizo. – Gruñó golpeando la reja con fuerza, Noelle no retrocedió, sino que se mantuvo en silencio.   
\- No haré eso. – Los Vermillion sonrieron levemente ante la rápida respuesta de la adolescente.   
\- ¿Por qué no?   
\- Soy un Caballero Mágico, eres un criminal debes estar en prisión hiciste mucho daño a las personas del reino.   
\- ¿Eso te importa más que tu madre? – Rades le dedicó una sonrisa burlona mientras se apoyaba contra las rejas – ¿Este miserable reino vale más que tú madre?   
\- Mi madre está muerta. – Declaró con una firmeza que todos los oyentes sintieron de forma brusca – Si la traes o no, eso no cambiará el reino. En cambio, tus acciones terminaron en la muerte de personas inocentes.   
\- Noelle es una buena persona. – Comento Sally con una sonrisa – Deberías dejar que vea a su madre.  
\- No te metas, Sally.   
\- Noelle siempre nos trae comida muy sabrosa.   
\- Solo por qué está interesada en algo, cuando le de lo que quiera no volverá.   
\- A Charmy le gustan las personas que disfrutan de su comida, puedo comprometerme a seguir trayendo comidas para ustedes. – Ofreció.   
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con nuestra madre?   
\- Rades tiene magia de cadáver de alma. – Contestó Noelle a su hermana – Incluso ellos están vivos gracias a su magia.   
\- ¿Cómo?   
\- Litch, nos asesinó como parte de su ritual. Rades nos trajo de regreso, recuperando nuestras almas. – Explicó Sally con el tono de un profesor explicando una clase – ¿De qué murió tu madre, Noelle?   
Pensó que Nebra contestaría rápidamente culpándola por la muerte de su madre, pero solo permaneció en silencio, parecía tan sorprendida por todo lo que acababa de enterarse como los otros cuatros escondidos en las escaleras que tenían emociones encontradas, los Vermillion estaban más enfocados en sentirse orgulloso de que Noelle había puesto su honor por encima de su deseo y los Silvas se quedaron más interesados en la posibilidad de poder ver a su madre.   
\- Murió el día que yo nací. – Respondió simplemente.   
\- Déjala ver a su madre, Rades. – Dijo Valtos que había permanecido callado durante todo el rato.   
\- Solo será por unos instantes. – Dijo de malhumor justo entonces un ruido en la escalera llamó la atención de todos.   
\- ¿Solid? – Nebra miró con sorpresa cuando el muchacho quedó en medio de la habitación al precipitarse al escuchar las ultimas palabras, detrás de él bajaron los demás.   
\- ¡Es una trampa! – Gritó Rades al ver sobre todo al Vermillion con el que se enfrentó durante su invasión.   
\- No lo es. – Sé apresuró hablar Noelle preocupada de que el hombre decidiera retractarse además no entendía que hacían todos ellos ahí – Ellos son mis hermanos.   
Rades no estaba seguro de la situación muchos menos conforme, pero se sintió repentinamente intimidado, Noelle era de la realeza sin embargo en general era educada y amable incluso con personas como ellos, no conocía ni quería conocer a estas nuevas personas, los observó con gran duda antes de que su grimorio brillará.   
Una imagen transparente se materializó frente a ellos del lado exterior de la reja, Acier Silva abrió sus ojos con una expresión de sorpresa, todos sus familiares, aquellos niños que había dejado atrás estaban de pie con rostros desde el asombro, la incredulidad, el anhelo y la tristeza.  
\- Mis niños. – Saludó con una sonrisa haciendo una vistazo rápido a todos antes de concentrarse en una persona en especial– Noelle, te pareces muchísimo a mí, aunque tienes la magia de tu padre, es una combinación bastante curiosa. – Sonrió divertida hasta que se percató de un detalle – No eres una Águila de Plata. – Fue lo primero que dijo al unir sus ojos con los de ella detallando el manto negro que cubría sus hombros, en ese momento la adolescente comenzó a dejar escapar las lágrimas que estaba reteniendo – No llores, mi niña. No fue tu culpa. – Acier estaba angustiada sin saber qué hacer en esos momentos, la adolescente que estaba de pie frente a ella era una desconocida, aunque fuera su propia hija.   
\- Madre. – Solid parecía dudoso de sus sentimientos, conoció a su madre pero era demasiado pequeño cuando murió, no la recordaba y verla frente a él agito sus emociones.  
\- Te pareces mucho a tu padre, Solid. – Señalo deteniéndose frente a él mientras lo veía con ojo crítico – Te has convertido en un hombre muy apuesto y puedo ver que tu magia es muy fuerte también. 

\- No me parezco tanto a él. – Murmuro refiriéndose a su progenitor.

\- Siempre supe que serias hermosa al crecer, Nebra, pero no esperaba que fueras mas alta que yo. Espero que los dos estén cuidando muy bien de sus hermanos, Noelle es tan joven y Nozel se esfuerza tanto. – Los dos aludidos desviaron sus miradas hacia el suelo con una expresión culpable e incómoda.

\- Me alegra verte de nuevo, madre. – Dijo Nebra con suavidad.

\- ¿Has cuidado bien de tus hermanos, Nozel? – Su pregunta no parecía ser malintencionada o una trampa, en cambio estaba llena de la curiosidad maternal de la mujer. 

\- Hermano Mayor Nozel, cuida bien de nosotros. – Respondió Noelle secando sus lágrimas y dando un paso al frente para quedar mas cerca. – Siempre ha tratado de protegernos.  
\- ¿Es así? – Acier pregunto con dudas en su mirada, podía sentir un ambiente incomodo entre sus hijos por su presencia, no estaba segura de saber bien lo que pensaban los dos menores, lamentablemente no los conocía lo suficiente, pero Nozel y Nebra eran un libro abierto para ella – Me alegra ver que cumpliste mi deseo, Nozel. Proteger a tus hermanos menores.   
\- Probablemente no es lo que parece, Madre. – Comentó con sinceridad, mentirle a la persona que más había amado en el mundo no le parecía correcto, no había sido un buen hermano.   
\- Nozel ha trabajado mucho para cuidar de la familia Silva. – Comento Fuegoleón dando un paso al frente y apoyando su brazo de fuego sobre el hombro del otro quien lo miro de forma inexpresiva.   
\- Ustedes también han crecido realmente mucho ¿No es así? Mereo espero que hayas aprendido a modular tu entusiasmo ¿o sigues arrastrando a tu hermano en travesuras? – Dijo con una sonrisa dirigida hacia los dos pelirrojos   
\- Este tonto hermano mío siempre está ocupado con el papeleo ahora, se toma su papel de Capitán demasiado en serio. – Bromeó Mereoleona con confianza – Mis presas ahora son los más jóvenes. – Su mano cayo sobre el hombro de la Silva más joven en un gesto protector lo que enterneció a la mujer.   
\- Parece que mi tiempo aquí se acaba, espero que todos mis niños sean personas amables y bondadosas. – Su mirada paso por cada uno de ellos quedándose mas tiempo en los ojos de Nozel y los de Noelle para transmitirles con mayor firmeza sus palabras – Mi Príncipe, sigue protegiendo a nuestra familia, cuida mucho a tus hermanos menores, pero no te olvides de ser feliz. Nebra cuídate mucho, recuerda vigilar a Nozel y procura siempre ser feliz. Solid, mi niño me alegra mucho en el corazón ver que has crecido tanto, cuida mucho a tus hermanas, son muy hermosas y podría haber nobles desagradables. – Solid asintió todavía contrariado – Noelle, te agradezco que hayas nacido. – Sus palabras tocaron el corazón de la adolescente y de los presentes – Te amé desde el primer día que supe que venias en camino y lamente no poder conocerte. Lamente no poder verlos crecer, no poder acompañar a Nebra a su debut social o a la entrega de grimorio de Nozel, pero ustedes dos Solid y Noelle, siempre lamente profundamente por irme sin poder conocerlos. Sepan los cuatro que los amo desde el fondo de mi corazón. – Acier entonces se enfocó en los pelirrojos – Mereo, cuida mucho de Noelle, no te excedas en el entrenamiento. Sé una buena chica. Fuego espero que sigas cuidando de Nozel, te lo encargo mucho, ambos sabemos las formas en que se centra demasiado en el trabajo y olvida cosas importantes de la vida, recuérdaselas por favor. Joven amigo te agradezco la oportunidad de ver a mis familia. Sigan cuidándose mutuamente, los amo inmensamente.  
Rades se sentó demasiado cansado por haber consumido la mayor parte de su magia, los miembros al otro lado de la reja estaban en diferentes estados de conmoción, Noelle se sobresaltó cuando Mereoleona le paso un brazo por los hombros para atraerla hacia su cuerpo y consolarla, Nozel observo la escena con un sentimiento de vacío dentro de su pecho, sus otros hermanos se consolaban mutuamente mientras él… Fuegoleón coloco una mano sobre su hombro para transmitirle su apoyo

Acier Silva siempre fue una figura importante para la vida de sus hijos, la persona a la que amaban y mantenían presentes en sus corazones incluso si no la recordaban, Rades les regaló mucho más de lo que Noelle esperaba en un principio, el mago estaba nervioso por las reacciones que tendrían los miembros de la molesta realeza después de todo.

\- Gracias, Rades. – Fuegoleón dijo honestamente con una breve inclinación de la cabeza – No molestaremos más. 

\- ¿Qué dices? ¡Puede traer a madre de regreso! – Gritó Solid exaltado.

\- ¿Cómo fue que dijo, Noelle? Lady Acier ya esta muerta, no forma parte de este tiempo, verla es un privilegio, pero… Los muertos deben descansar, Solid. – Replicó Fuegoleón en un tono condescendiente.  
\- Pero... 

\- Tiene razón, Solid. – Apoyó Nebra usando sus manos para retirar la húmeda de sus mejillas – Dejemos a nuestra madre descansar, seguramente ahora podrá estar en paz. ¿Cierto, Hermano Mayor Nozel? 

– Sí. – Contestó pensativo – Volvamos todos a nuestras labores, me encargare que reciban una comida apropiada. – Habló observando a los tres prisioneros. 

Rades no sabía que tanto estaba sucediendo, pero la mujer que invoco parecía ser muy apreciada y amable, además se veía como una Noelle en una versión adulta esperaba que con esto al menos la adolescente le dejaría tranquilo, no esperaba en cambio y como vería días después que se gano el afecto de la familia Silva, sus condiciones en la prisión mejoraron significativamente y aunque Noelle volvió repetidamente, Acier no pudo volver a ser invocada por lo que Rades pensaba que estaba en paz y no necesitaba volver al mundo físico. 

– Al menos sabes que tu madre te amaba. – Comento Sally algunos días mas tarde y no sabía realmente cuanto ese conocimiento aliviaba el corazón de Noelle y la llenaba de determinación para seguir esforzándose en su entrenamiento para poder vengar su muerte.

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia dude mucho cuando iba a subirla, pensaba y si solo ven a Acier por unos instantes o despues queda atrapada en el mundo fisico pero finalmente decidi esta historia.


End file.
